Wei Wan Cheng
by Quinni
Summary: Set before the arrival of Book, River and Simon. Mal and Inara are particularly broody around each other, frustrating the crew and begging the question What has or will happen between them? Title's english translation: Unfinished
1. Tensions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or settings or whatnot, they belong to the brilliant Joss Whedon.**

**A/N:** This is my first proper fic so please don't judge too quickly...thanks. Oh and give lots of feedback, I need to learn.

* * *

Inara blinked. Then she blinked again. Then she paused for a second. Another blink. 

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Her beautiful face was furrowed in confusion.

"I know Inara."

Mal looked solemnly at her and she gulped.

"Know what Mal? There is nothing to know."

Mal gave her one of his irritating, knowing smiles.

"If you tell me yourself I won't be as humiliating…actually, it'll be humiliating either way…but I'd like you to tell me yourself."

Inara took a deep breath, and started in a whisper, slowly getting louder, until she was almost yelling.

"All right Mal. I'll tell you. I love you. I've loved you since I first heard your voice, since I saw your face, since I felt your smile warm a room. And you can laugh all you want Captain Reynolds, but I will love you tomorrow, and the next day, and the week after that and forever on. And no matter how cruel you are, I will keep on loving you. So now you know."

Mal smiled, then grinned, and began to laugh.

Tears began to pour down Inara's face.

Finally Mal stopped laughing.

"Now I know."

With that he grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away, but his strength won. Grabbing her face gently, he kissed her, once, twice, and the third time he could not bring himself to leave her. So they stood together for a time, and began to seemingly fall into each other's gaze.

A purple cow floated past, and Jayne walked through the room in a pink bathing suit.

Then Mal woke up. He was silent for a moment, lost in thought. He then finally realized what thisrecurring dream meant.

"DAMN!"

* * *

Breakfast was never quiet for long on Serenity, except when everyone was aware Mal was in a bad mood. This morning's meal was silent. Kaylee observed that Mal looked at Inara about double what he normally did, and he seemed rather troubled about something. And as for Inara, lately it was like she was never there. Meals were the only time anybody saw much of her; she always seemed to be with clients nowadays. Mal had even stopped calling her a Whore, but it hardly seemed to matter since he hadn't had much of a chance anyway. 

"So Inara, where ya off to today?" Kaylee braved the silence.

"I have appointments." Inara said quietly, smiling at Kaylee but keeping her distant air.

Mal looked rather amused and appeared to shed his bad mood all at once.

"Well, don't wanna be late then do we?"

And with that he picked up his plate and Wash' and dumped them in the sink.

"Hey!" whined Wash, "I was eating that."

"Past tense baby," Zoe smiled at her husband, "Captain's in a hurry."

Inara slipped out quietly, and Mal watched her go. He thought he better leave her be, if he payed her too much attention she might catch on.

"Come on Wash," he said, turning to head up to the Bridge, "Let's get moving. The Ambassador has clients waiting."

Jayne, who had been unusually quiet all morning, finally gave his opinion.

"What the xiao ji was that about?"

* * *

**A/N:** Please give me lots of feedback on that one, i erm...i am unsure where to take it from here, but it will be a chaptered fic so stay tuned. 

Oh, and erm chinese translation: xiao ji-chicken


	2. Yolande

A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed. I appreciate your comments and I will try and read all of your work, those who left a signed review. Skychaser i will try and be more descriptive in future, but i do sometimes have trouble with it in fanfics. And I will see what i can do with the Mal extended dream idea. Thanks y'all.

* * *

The shuttle Mal had rented Inara was supposed to be her sacred space. 

A place for a Companion to perform Ritual and screen clients.

It was also supposed to be her home, a private haven where Inara could escape.

If Inara had ever believed any of these things possible on Captain Reynolds' ship, her more enlightened self did not recall.

"Can I help you Captain?" her voice was soft, but loud enough for Mal to hear. He stood up and put the cushion he had been holding back on the divan. Only then did Inara step through the doorway to her shuttle and remove her shawl.

"How'd you know I was here?" the Captain looked puzzled.

"You have a somewhat interesting odour." Inara grinned cheekily at him.

Looking none too surprised, Mal started explaining the reason for his visit.

"Ok, just warning you that our plans have changed slightly, we'll….well we won't be docking at Ulysses, business is taking us to Yolande. And we may be in that corner of the 'verse for a while, Alliance seems extra suspicious of folks at the moment."

Inara stopped for a moment, shock setting in. Then anger took its place.

"Gou de er zi! Mal I have three days worth of clientele waiting for me in Ulysses! I can't just cancel appointments to go out into the middle of nowhere for tian tang zhi dao duo jiu!"

Mal tried to look sorry.

"Apologies Ambassador, but you'll just have to postpone your whoring business for a few weeks. And Yolande ain't that bad...bit of extra dust that's all.."

Inara's retaliation was much colder than Mal had expected.

"Well, perhaps the _Ambassador_ has had enough of your games. Perhaps she cannot _postpone her whoring business_ a few weeks. Perhaps I'll have to leave."

Mal's response was supposed to remain internal.

"Don't look so surprised Captain. I have been considering this for a while."

"I understand. I just…Inara…"

"Yes Mal?"

Inara stepped closer, but the distance still felt like half a room. Her heart beat faster and her palms began to sweat, a sensation not familiar to her.

"Gorram it!" he said suddenly, and as he took three frighteningly quick steps toward her he seemed to gain more courage. He wrapped his arms around her and went in for the kiss-

Serenity shook violently, and Inara felt herself almost tumble from her bed. As her heart began to slow and she pulled on her kimono, she cursed herself for these humiliating dreams. Each one always seemed to end the same way, Mal tried to kiss her and she woke up.

"Why me?" she moaned, exiting her shuttle and heading down the walkway into the dining area, where most of the crew had already gathered.

"Evening everyone." Inara tried to keep her trademark cool, but her voice still felt shaky.

"Actually Inara its mornin'." Kaylee replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" Inara tried to sound offhand.

"Captain tried to alter the course without wakin' up Wash. Made a mighty mess of things."

Mal stood sheepishly at the edge of the room, leaning on the wall.

"Just tryin' to be considerate, not wakin' anyone."

"Damn it Mal!" Jayne growled, "What were you messin' with the navigation for?"

Mal blushed as Zoe grinned and explained to Inara.

"He was trying to set the course to Yolande!"

* * *

So next chapter will be up soon if this one is popular...so thanks for reading 

Chinese translations: gou de er zi!- son of a dog

Tian tang zhi dao duo jiu!-heaven knows how long


	3. Dreaming

So here it is, a brand spanking new chapter...tried to take your comments on board, but i am kind of in a rythm now, and i have a kind of plot figured out. Hope i don't disappoint too much.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds stood speechless in the Dining Room, his mind telling him it wasn't true and his heart saying it sure better be. After all, it was probably just a dream.

Inara held her breath, but not for too long. As she fidgeted with her silk gown she stopped for a moment and decided she would be courageous, bold, honest…even if she did feel like she might vomit.

_Forget it_, she told herself, _it's just going to be a dream anyway_.

"I mean it Mal. No more playing with me, no more pretending we are any less than completely lusting after one another. Kiss me Mal, like you know you've wanted to since the moment we met."

Mal laughed. Inara smiled nervously, her mind screaming within her to run away now before it was too late. Mal stopped laughing and spoke up.

"I'm gonna wake up any second I know it."

But that didn't stop him kissing her so fiercely she thought she may faint. It was her turn to speak up.

"Mal…Mal… I love you…"

"Inara could you not talk right now I'm trying to enjoy the moment."

Inara stepped back, shocked and blushing.

"I'm kidding gorram it. I love you too. Just kiss me."

Smiling, Inara grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Captain Reynolds, did you ever think we would get our act together? Because to be honest I always assumed…"

But before she could finish Mal kissed her, several times over, and pushed her back toward the wall, caressing her face and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Mal…Mal...You're tickling me!…MAL!"

Inara pushed him away. Her face red and her skirt around her thighs, she tried to calm down.

"Slow down dong ma? I-"

But before she could say anything else, Mal had begun nuzzling her neck and she fell back against the wall.

"No fair…"she grumbled.

Grabbing her hand, Mal pulled her toward the door and, checking to see if there was anybody in the corridor, pulled her toward the empty shuttle.

"Uh uh!" Inara stopped. "I am not making love to you on crates and a dusty floor!"

Mal looked offended.

"Why does it matter where as long as we are together?"

Hoping his tact had worked he started tugging on Inara's hand. Unfortunately she looked less than impressed.

"Captain Reynolds, I understand it may have been a while since you…well, since you loved a woman…but that shuttle is not an option. Let's go to mine."

Mal looked confused. "Ok, first of all, it has not been that long."

Inara's eyebrows rose.

'And second of all I am not going to show you my affection in the place where you have loved thousands-"

The eyebrows narrowed.

"Hundreds?"

Inara tilted her head to one side. "Guess again Mal."

"_Many_ other men. And women for that matter."

He mentally congratulated himself on the save.

"So are you saying you doubt my affection for you Captain Reynolds?"

Inara leant against the wall. Mal felt sweat on the back of his neck.

_Malcolm Reynolds you gorram stupid fool._

"Malcolm Reynolds you sha gua. I love you. I may have served clients in that shuttle but you will be the first person I have loved there."

Mal stood mesmerized for a moment in her smile but then shook himself. "That may be so Inara, but I would still feel better if we used my bunk."

Inara's smile dropped. "Mal, I-"

_Saying no would be so much easier if he would just stop kissing me._

As he pulled away and went to remove his hands from around her waist, Inara felt her knees give way. Catching her, Mal tried to stifle a chuckle.

"What?" Inara was defensive as she regained her footing.

"It's just…I make you weak at the knees!" He poked her stomach playfully.

"Mal! I do not…I lost my footing."

Zoe rounded the corner but stepped back, choosing instead to remain hidden, muttering under her breath, "What the xiao ji?"

* * *

So...another chapter for you….hope you like it, still more to come though.

Chinese translation: sha gua- fool


	4. hippopotami

Ok, a couple of things I forget to mention last time. When someone mentioned Mal could fly the ship in _Serenity_, I agree. But he couldn't the year or so earlier when this is set, that is my story and I am sticking to it. Oh, and any time something unexplainable and/or inconsistent happens in my story, just remember, my Beta did it. : P

Lady Scribe of Avandel, I know I am frustrating. I don't have an excuse. But I will post more regularly and hopefully your frustration will not prevent you from continuing to review, as I do love seeing what you guys all have to say.

Thanks y'all, and don't forget to review at the end of this chapter, I like to know people are still reading.

Waking up suddenly, Inara sat up.

_Another dream_, she thought miserably, _at least this one ended well…_

Her mind turned mischievously to the wonderful night she had with Mal, even if it wasn't real.

She heard snoring beside her. Lying next to her, half naked, was Captain Reynolds.

A squeak of surprise escaped her lips, and Inara scolded herself for her behaviour.

Looking around her, she saw that she was in Mal's bunk. She panicked.

Hopping off the bed quickly, she found her clothes in a pile in the corner.

_So unprofessional_, her mind argued, _you are a Companion._

But as she pulled on her gown and laced her slippers, she watched Mal sleeping.

_He is so beautiful_, she thought carelessly, before shaking herself and moving toward the ladder.

'Inara?"

She cringed as she heard Mal's voice behind her. Turning around, she saw he was rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened last night…it all seems so…I gotta tell you, I thought I was dreaming…"

Inara felt a pang in her chest as she saw him lying there, thoroughly confused and waiting for answers.

"Mal, I respect you greatly-"

Mal interrupted her;

"No you don't."

Inara paused.

"Well, I think highly of you-"

"Now let's not say things we don't mean."

Mal cut her off, talking smoothly as he stepped out of bed unashamedly, letting the sheet drop to the floor. Inara fought the instinct to look down and failed. As she hastily heightened her gaze once more, Mal grinned.

"Inara, let's not play games. I know you feel uncomfortable, so I'm gonna let you leave now, and I won't say another word if that's what you want."

Turning around, he began to pull on his shirt.

"Thank you Mal."

Inara kept her composure, but inside she was crying; hard. As she turned back toward the ladder, she felt strong hands grip her waist.

As he began kissing her neck, Inara fell back into Mal's firm grip.

"Too slow."

Turning her to face him, Mal pulled her chin up so her eyes met his.

"I hope you don't still want to leave?"

Inara stood still for a moment.

"I wanted to leave?"

Grinning, Mal began unlacing the back of her gown.

"Good answer."

As Mal helped Inara exit his shuttle, Kaylee exited the Bridge, but stepped back behind a wall when she saw what was happening. After she watched them finish saying goodbye, she whistled quietly under her breath.

"Zhan dou de he ma tuan!" she whispered.

Translations:

fighting hippopotami unite: zhan dou de he ma tuan


	5. Not finished

Sorry for taking so long to update. Well, here is the last installment to this fic. Thanks y'all!

* * *

That evening at dinner, Mal and Inara were quiet while Jayne and Wash argued about which smuggling job recently had been the most dangerous. Kaylee and Zoë watched on interested as Mal and Inara attempted to be subtle with their loving looks. When the time came to pack up, Mal jumped out of his seat, helping Inara out of hers and grabbing her plate off her. Exchanging amused glances, Jayne and Wash left instinctively; hoping if Mal was in this good of a mood, they would avoid dish washing.

As Inara left the dining room, Mal let his eyes follow her. Stepping into his line of vision, Kaylee shook her head.

"Gorram it Kaylee, what's wrong?"

Zoe joined her friend and together they pushed Mal into a seat and stood in front of him.

"Is this an ambush?" Mal asked, confused.

Zoe and Kaylee looked at each other knowingly.

"Now Captain," Kaylee started, "we want to ask you a few questions."

* * *

Inara and Mal sat silently in the cargo bay.

"I thought we were hiding it well."

Mal said dumbly, and Inara laughed bitterly.

"We were fooling ourselves Mal. How long could we have kept it going?"

Mal looked hopefully at Inara, and she couldn't help but smile.

"So what do we do?"

The silence returned, and they sat for at least an hour, contemplating an answer.

* * *

The next morning, there were no loving glances. Mal ignored Inara and barked orders at the crew. Kaylee and Zoe mournfully watched Inara and Mal return to their old games. Exchanging sympathetic looks, they tried to stay out of the Captain's way. By the evening, everyone was exhausted. As the crew slept, Mal crept to Inara's shuttle. When she saw him in the doorway, Inara smiled weakly.

"Can I help you Captain?"

Looking carefully behind him, Mal shut the door to the shuttle.

"We're not finished are we Inara?"

Inara considered the question.

Looking up into his face, she blushed.

"No."

* * *

Thank you for reading my attempt at Mal/Inara fan fiction.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER, I WOULD BE EVER SO GRATEFUL!

yours faithfully, Quinni


End file.
